fallout3newvagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Megaton
Megaton is a sprawling settlement in the Capital Wasteland, set in and around a crater with a Megaton class unexploded nuclear bomb at its center, giving the town its name. The town of Megaton is protected by large metal walls made from various scavenged materials, primarily the scraps of old pre-War airplanes, which were assembled and reforged together several decades ago by the founders of Megaton in an effort to make the town safer. With 28 named inhabitants and several unnamed Megaton settlers, it is rivaled only by Rivet City in population. Background Beginnings Megaton's crater was first settled by a large group of people who sought shelter in Vault 101, but were denied access because the residents of the vault were not allowed to leave or let anyone in as part of the vault's policy. Locked out of the vault, these settlers, led by Manya Vargas' father, constructed their homes using aircraft debris from a nearby air bus station. The station is no longer visible since all of its parts were used up as building materials for the town's construction. Megaton's construction was aided by the Children of the Atom, who worship the undetonated atomic bomb in the town center. The settlers left the bomb unmoved in exchange for their much needed help. First contact with Vault 101 and raider attack In February 2241, an expeditionary party of Vault 101, led by Anne Palmer and sent by the Overseer of the Vault, made contact with the residents of Megaton. Initially, the locals were cautious of the strangers before eventually accepting and welcoming them into their settlement. Palmer appointed two vault residents, Agnes Taylor and Lewis, as vault ambassadors to Megaton. A record of this expedition was archived in the Overseer's terminal in his office. That same year, a group of raiders attacked the town, resulting in the death of the 14 year old Colin Moriarty's father. After the raid, Moriarty inherited his father's wealth and his bar, Moriarty's Saloon. Boppo's raid In 2277, a gang of raiders occupied the nearby Springvale elementary school, intending to tunnel from the school basement into Vault 101. A group, led by Boppo, staged a raid on Megaton, but the attack was foiled when Boppo was shot in the head and killed by the town's sheriff, Lucas Simms. The raiders did not leave the area, though, choosing to remain at the Springvale School, although their mining operation stopped when they opened a nest of giant ants. Layout The city of Megaton has been built in a steep-walled crater around an undetonated atomic bomb which rests in a small puddle of radioactive water at the bottom of the depression. This gives the city two roughly circular levels centered on the bomb. The main gate consists of two old aircraft wings and a jet engine which can be opened and closed to protect the only entrance/exit to the town. If you follow the entry path to the bottom of the depression the Megaton Clinic will be on your right and The Brass Lantern on your left. Just past the bomb to the right is the Church of the Children of Atom and past it to the left lies Mister Burke's house. Confessor Cromwell can usually be found here sermonizing from the puddle to random settlers. If you turn right when you first enter so that you are still on the lip of the crater, the "path" will take you past Lucas Simms' house, around the Water processing plant, down to Craterside Supply, then back up to the Men's restroom, Moriarty's Saloon and Billy Creel's house. Going down the ramp from there will take you around Nathan and Manya's house (a bus) and to the Women's restroom. Craterside Supply can also be easily reached by taking the ramp directly to the right of the Megaton Clinic. If you instead turn left at the upper lip, you'll find a locked house (which is rewarded to you by Lucas Simms if you deactivate the central atomic bomb), followed by Jericho's house. From there, going down will take you to Lucy West's house while going around to the left will get you to the end of the right hand path. The Megaton armory (very hard lock or with Lucas Simm's key) can be reached by going up the ramp and around the Church of the Children of Atom to the right or by going down the hill starting from the back door of Moriarty's Saloon. Inside the player will face a strong opponent, Mr. Steel, a unique Mister Gutsy. The common house can be reached by going around the Women's restroom to the right or by passing behind Moriarty's Saloon rather than going around the front past the entrance to the Men's restroom. Just look for the couch sitting outside. In front of the city, outside the walls, you'll find a caravan stop, Micky the water beggar, and Deputy Weld. Behind the city, near the south west corner is the hollowed-out rock. Megaton ruins If you revisit Megaton ruins after blowing it up in The Power of the Atom quest, Deputy Weld's head with an orange (or purple) eye will be nearby, sticking out of a pile of debris. He says, ironically, "Welcome to Megaton. The bomb is perfectly safe. We promise. Please hold," in a garbled voice that sounds broken. The sky will be green, and, if you started the Wasteland Survival Guide quest, Moira Brown will survive as a ghoul and appear to tell you that she is relocating to Underworld. If you have not started the quest, Moira can still be found in Underworld. However, the Strength Bobblehead will be unobtainable if you detonate the bomb before retrieving it. The area around Megaton will contain higher levels of radiation the closer you get to the town's ruins. Buildings Inhabitants Notable loot * Bobblehead - Strength inside Lucas Simms' house, on a desk in a bedroom on the second floor. * Grognak the Barbarian and a Chinese officer's sword in Jericho's house, on the floor, between a teddy bear and a red pylon along the right wall. * Nikola Tesla and You in your Megaton home after buying the Science Theme from Moira Brown. * Lying, Congressional Style in your Megaton home when you buy the Love Machine Theme from Moira Brown. * 4 pre-War books in Billy Creel's house (must be stolen). * Stealth Boy, and the As Requested note in the hollowed-out rock located outside Megaton along its southern wall. Look for the rock with three small trees in a triangular pattern around it. * 300-700 bottle caps in The Brass Lantern. A terminal (very easy) unlocks a floor safe which is otherwise locked (average). * A rolling pin, a rather hard-to-find and mostly cosmetic weapon can be found in the water processing plant. Related quests * The Power of the Atom * The Replicated Man * The Wasteland Survival Guide * 300 Pieces of Silver * Church Donations * Leo's Drug Habit * Water Caravan Squabble * Treatment * Walter's Scrap Metal }} Notes * This is likely the first settlement the Lone Wanderer will encounter. * If you choose to blow up Megaton for the quest The Power of the Atom without killing anybody, then when you return you can see an "irradiated" Suzy, as she apparently survived the bombing, turning into a ghoul instead. * If you intend to obtain the Strength bobblehead, you should do so before blowing up the town in The Power of the Atom quest as the explosion will destroy Lucas Simms's house, rendering the bobblehead inaccessible. * If you have very good Karma, a Megaton settler will approach you each day you are in Megaton (after around 8am) and give you a random item of loot, saying something like, "I wish there were more people like you in the world." The gift can range from ammunition (around 10 to 20 of any standard type) to medical supplies (stimpaks, Rad-X, etc.) to packaged food. She will sprint from wherever she happens to be in town to reach you; occasionally this action will not be triggered, but finding and talking to her will produce the appropriate dialog. If you have very bad Karma, the same settler will approach you and mutter insults instead of giving you something. * If you are wearing a Vault 101 jumpsuit when you enter Megaton for the first time, Lucas Simms and the other named settlers will comment on it during the initial greeting. This special greeting does not occur when wearing the Vault security, utility jumpsuits and Vault scientist coat. * Megaton will occasionally be attacked by various enemies when you approach or leave it. These are usually one or two raiders or giant ants, but can be more dangerous enemies such as giant radscorpions. Usually, Deputy Weld can easily dispatch them, with the help of Stockholm and any merchant caravan that happened to be in front of Megaton when the fight happens. * If you have completed The Waters of Life, then an Enclave Vertiberd may drop off some Enclave Soldiers south of Megaton. * If you look up during Megaton's daytime you will see a flock of birds circling the settlement. * If you choose to blow up Megaton, the fast travel point will be renamed 'Megaton Ruins.' * If you travel to Megaton Ruins, an eerie green glow will surround the wreckage and will still be evident when you travel to places like Super-Duper Mart. * You cannot enter Megaton after destroying it, and getting very close will result in a hefty dose of radiation. * If you destroy Megaton you are likely to be encountered by Megaton refugees; they are hostile at first sight. * The first time you come to Megaton the gate is closed but opens as you approach it. The gate never closes again after that. * Even if you gain access to your own Megaton house, perform various tasks for the locals and spend a significant amount of time in Megaton, the settlers will still qualify you as an outsider if you approach conversations with them. In fact, nobody besides the Simms' family and Moira comments on anything remotely related to the fact that you have a permanent house there. * Megaton is an open environment, so you can fast travel into and out of town without going through the town gates. * There are additional unused sniper towers seen on the inside perimeter of the town, although they cannot be seen from the outside and there is no visible way to enter them. * It is possible to get to Stockholm by entering Lucas Simms' house, going through the trapdoor on the second floor, jumping on the fence on the roof, running along the fence, getting on top of the plane, running along the left side of the plane, and making a jump at the perfect time to land on the city walls. From here, carefully walk along the edge until you get to his platform. * Despite the fact that Manya tells the story of her father and others scavenging from an airport, and the buildings were claimed back by the waste, there is no evidence at all to a nearby airport; no runway or large area in the vicinity that seems reasonably in range, though she does mention that over time the wasteland merely "took it back". * The irradiated water source that the atomic bomb is sitting on can be very useful for the second part of the Wasteland Survival Guide (quest). Appearances Megaton appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes * In Beneath The Planet of the Apes, a cult is featured worshiping an undetonated nuclear weapon after the modern world has been destroyed. * A Megaton is used to measure an explosion equivalent to the force of a million tonnes of TNT- a fitting name for a town with a nuke at its center. * In the Japanese version of Fallout 3, Burke is completely gone, and therefore, the quest to blow up Megaton has been completely removed due to its "parallels to real historic events",Official Xbox Magazine referring to the atomic bombs that were dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki in 1945. Bugs * After Broken Steel is installed, if you pick-up the note from your door, after completing quest Holy Water, the note will respawn every day. This can be very annoying, and it is recommended to achieve the note from a settler. * Occasionally the player will be shot at by the settlers of Megaton upon first entering, which can be rather troublesome for a low level character. * Rarely, after you fast travel to Megaton a Brotherhood soldier may appear in the entrance of the city, a few seconds later he will leave the city. * When you kill everyone in Megaton (not blowing up the atom bomb that Burke asks you to detonate) sometimes upon fast traveling back a body will land at your feet. Gallery Megaton_interior.jpg|Sky view Megaton inside.jpg|Inside Megaton Megaton 2.JPG|Outside Megaton Megaton_entrance_by_bart567-d4jc52s.jpg|Megaton entrance and Protectron greeter FO3 Lucas Simms.jpeg|Lucas Simms, Sheriff of Megaton. Megaton-inside-night.jpg|Megaton at night. FO3 nuke.jpg|Depending on the player's actions, Megaton's nuclear bomb might end up being detonated Megaton_destroyed.jpg|Bird's eye view of nuclear destruction Megaton_Ruins.jpg|The end result of blowing up Megaton The Atom.jpg|The namesake of town and source of trouble MegatonCA01.jpg|Megaton concept art by Adam Adamowicz MegatonCA02.jpg References